


Changing “I Want You” To “I Need You”

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (it’s also key), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Bisexual Betty Cooper, Classroom Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consent is Sexy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Betty Cooper, Door Sex, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Horny Teenagers, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Lesbian Donna Sweett, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Mathematics, Neck Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Betty Cooper enjoys turning a regular, boring math class into something much more eventful
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Donna Sweett, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz (Hinted), Jughead Jones/Bret Weston Wallis (Minor)
Kudos: 12





	Changing “I Want You” To “I Need You”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. if you know me, no you don’t  
> 2\. i haven’t written smut in about four years, so please be kind  
> 3\. i apologise for any spelling mistakes, this hasn’t been checked properly

Math was such a boring subject. They were lucky that the desks in the classroom were so spread out from one another.

Bret and Forsythe’s desk was at least three feet in front of Betty and Donna’s desk and, since they were at the very back of the classroom, there wasn’t anyone at the desk to their left. This made it significantly easier to get away with things like not paying attention, going on their phones and, you know, lingering touches that would only lead to one specific thing. Betty really liked taking advantage of that last point. 

Betty was almost falling asleep as Mr Norton rambled on about something unimportant. If she could count up to one hundred, she knew enough. Mr Norton was the type of teacher who would just talk and talk and talk for the whole lesson, never pausing for questions or for anyone to catch up on whatever he was telling them. The majority of the class didn’t actually pay attention to him and he seemed to be none the wiser.

Betty glanced over at Donna, who was actually just finishing homework for another class, and sighed softly to herself. They’d both been swarmed with homework and their extracurriculares lately and barely had any time for themselves. Or even with each other, since Donna was constantly being pestered by Bret, who asked questions about every single thing that they discussed in their writing class daily, and Betty, who was trying to convince Jughead that, yes, Bret was definitely gay and yes, he was very much into Jug. 

Betty turned her attention away from her girlfriend and tried to tune in to whatever Mr Norton was saying, but instantly tuned back out when he mentioned something about trigonometry. Yeah, if she could count, she was happy enough with that. No need to complicate things.

She glanced back over when Donna moved carefully to put her homework in her bag, trying to be discreet. It didn’t really matter at that point, Mr Norton had been talking to the window for the past five minutes anyway, but it was the thought that matter, right? 

Donna caught Betty’s eye and smiled slightly before resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder and sighing quietly. Betty felt some of the tension immediately drain out of the other girl’s body, her hand subconsciously resting on Donna’s knee. This was the closest they’d been during daylight in over three weeks.

Betty fought to hide a smirk as an idea popped into her head. They hadn’t been able to do anything throughout the day since they were both busy and by the time it was night, they were too exhausted to do anything other than snuggle into one another and sleep. They technically had free time just now, no extracurriculares or homework that needed to be completed urgently and they probably wouldn’t get caught by anyone right away. Mr Norton was still rambling to the window and all the other students were doing their own things.

Betty didn’t say anything as her hand slowly rid up Donna’s leg, only stopping mid-thigh when she heard Donna gasp quietly. It was convenient that she had chose to wear a skirt today, Betty thought as she tapped her nails on the soft skin.

”Betty...” Donna whispered, hiding her face in Betty’s neck. Betty could feel the other girl’s shaky breathing against her as she lightly dragged her nails in small patterns, and gradually moved her hand closer to where she knew Donna wanted her. 

“We shouldn’t” Donna added, glancing towards Mr Norton, who was still looking at the window. He seemed lost in his own world as he rambled on about math shit, not paying any attention to the class. Betty stopped and rested her hand on Donna’s upper thigh, her fingers lightly playing with the material of the girl’s underwear.

”Do you want me to stop?” Betty asked in a hushed voice, eying their fellow classmates. None of them seemed aware, thankfully, but that didn’t mean that they wouldn’t become aware at some point.

”No. I-I want this. I want you” Donna replied, hiding her face again and pressing a soft kiss to Betty’s collarbone. Betty couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at her lips as she slipped her hand into her girlfriend’s underwear, the smile widening at the breathy gasp Donna gave.

“Fuck” Donna whimpered softly as Betty’s fingers brushed against her clit. She could practically see the look on Betty’s face as she slowly drew circular movements with her middle finger, causing Donna to whimper into her neck again. 

“B-Betty...” Donna whispered breathily, panting softly as the blonde applied more pressure, clearly enjoying seeing her girlfriend so vulnerable. She had to choke back a moan as Betty teased her entrance, resisting the urge to grind down. They hadn’t been together like this in weeks, but Donna wasn’t about to let herself go that quickly.

They both flinched as the bell for the end of class rang, Betty quickly removing her hand from Donna’s skirt and packed away her belongings as Donna tried to pretend that nothing had been happening, despite the way her legs were clenched and the pink that was dusting her cheeks.

They were both meant to have literature next, but as they left the classroom, Donna grabbed Betty’s hand and dragged her towards the dorms. They missed the confused looks from Jughead and Archie, the knowing smirk from Veronica, Toni and Cheryl and the eye roll from Bret, who knew exactly what they were about to do since they weren’t actually as quiet as they thought.

Donna dragged Betty back to their dorm and pinned her against the door once they were inside, smashing their lips together. Betty was stunned for a moment, before smirking into the kiss, her hands subconsciously going up to the girl’s hair as Donna’s own hands fell to Betty’s hips and pulled them closer. Betty quickly swapped their positions, pushing Donna against the door instead, relishing in the soft groan that was received and slowly pulled their lips apart.

”You know, we have a class right now” She said softly, a smile tugging at her lips as Donna’s eyes widened slightly.

”B-Betty, I can’t. I-I need you. Please” Donna whispered, desperation seeping into her tone as her hands slipped up to the base of Betty’s neck in an attempt to keep them close.

Betty felt the heat pool in her own stomach at Donna’s words, quickly crashing their lips together again and lowering one of her hands, toying with the edge of the skirt. Donna whimpered into Betty’s mouth as the blonde slipped her hand into the girl’s underwear, rubbing her clit slowly, and causing her to grind down.

”Fuck” Donna whined, tilting her head back as her nails dug into Betty’s shoulders slightly. Betty took advantage of Donna’s exposed neck, sucking dark marks into her pale skin that she knew would expose them, but she didn’t care. They both needed this. 

Betty nipped the skin lightly, earning a soft moan. She continued to leave marks on Donna’s neck, enjoying the girl’s whimpers and moans as she nipped at the skin.

”B-Betty, please. I-I need...” Donna trailed off, her chest rising and falling heavily as she grinded against Betty’s hand desperately. Betty loved seeing Donna needy, especially when she knew how every little touch would effect her. 

“Use your words, baby” Betty whispered into her ear, her tone sickly sweet. She knew what Donna wanted, but hearing her say it was something that she couldn’t resist. Donna whimpered as her legs shook with anticipation, gasping for air to try and form a cohesive sentence.

”I need... I need you to fuck me. Please, I need it so bad, please, please” She begged, barely acknowledging the way her cheeks flushed. Betty huffed softly before kissing Donna’s jaw lightly.

”Good girl” She whispered, lowering her head back to Donna’s neck and lowering her hand slightly, gently pushed two fingers into her girlfriend’s wet core. Donna let out a choked moan and Betty gave her a moment to adjust to the feeling before slowly pumping her fingers. Donna’s hips bucked and Betty took that as a sign to quicken her pace, earning a whine as Donna began to grind down into Betty’s hand again.

She could only gasp and whine as she rode Betty’s fingers, her clit rubbing against the blonde’s palm. The much-needed pleasure was almost overwhelming, leaving her panting for air while Betty continued to suck dark marks all over her neck. Betty must have known that she was close as she pulled away slowly, raising her head slightly so her breath brushed against Donna’s ear once again.

”Come for me like a good girl” She whispered and Donna instantly unraveled, moaning and tilting her head back into the door as she came. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen it before, but Betty could only think about how hot it was to see her girlfriend like this as she rode out her orgasm. Cheeks flushed, eyes closed, lips slightly parted as she gasped for air. Betty would never get sick of the sight. 

Once Donna came down from her high, Betty gently pulled her fingers out and lifted them to her mouth, sucking them clean while holding eye contact. Donna’s cheeks only flushed a darker shade, but she didn’t look away.

”D-Do you have to look me in the eye as you do that?” She breathed out a second later, still trying to catch her breath. She dampened her lips, trying to act like the sight wasn't turning her on again.

Betty only smirked before crashing their lips together, making sure that Donna could taste herself. It was something that they both found extremely hot and, as Betty deepened the kiss and slid her tongue into Donna’s mouth, they knew that they’d miss the rest of their lessons for that day for a much more important cause.


End file.
